Fire-Breathing Fly
The Fire-Breathing Fly The fire-breathing fly lives in the harsh environment that is the southern African Sahara. It lives in the sand and lives off of the water inside of cactus and feeds off of whatever animals comes in its way. Although it is just 4 inches in diameter, it is known as the king of the Sahara. The reason it hasn’t ever immigrated from the dessert to civilization is due to their need for cactus water. The chemicals in the cactus water is essential to the fire-breathing fly’s life. There are a little over 500 of these threatening insects in existence today. When adapting to the Sahara environment over 100 years ago, the harmless species that was flies, adapted to the harsh conditions of the burning hot environment. A mutation occurred and one fly was bigger, faster and different than the rest. Different doesn’t do this fly justice, this fly was significantly bigger than your average fly and could actually breath fire. This fly became the father of this new species of killer fire breathing flies. These flies are deathly afraid of humans and anything that has to do with human. They live in the sand and rarely come out as it is, but when they sense human activity, there is almost no chance of finding them or seeing them in action. There has been one alleged spotting and it was in 2013. A group of 4 men were roaming the Sahara, even though they were informed of the possible danger that could be coming. They went searching for the infamous fire-breathing fly and started digging everywhere they could. One of the courageous men dug up a family of these hazardous fire-breathing flies. Almost immediately the flies swiftly attacked. In a matter of minutes, the man was blown away to ashes and the flies rapidly dispersed. Since that, it has been a sort of myth and many wonder if they really exist. Some think these men made the whole thing up, but there has been reports of them in the past and dead fire-breathing flies have been found in the past. Research has been done on these and now scientists have discovered how they originated. With more research, there is hope that we can recreate the mutation that gave them the fire-breathing trait and recreate that in humans. If this happens, humans would have the ability to actually spew fire out their mouth at will. The African government is thinking about taking steps to take down this species. It is dangerous to keep a species that takes out every animal that it comes across. These beasts have taken out 3 endangered species in the African Sahara and there is no end in sight. There is imminent trouble with these “kings of the Sahara”. They seem to have no concern over the life of any species and seemed destined to life form it comes across. The African government hasn’t publicly made any statements on the issue. They have recognized that they exist and that they have taken a mans life and killed off 3 endangered species. More to come... Joseph Patrick Martin